


burn

by cirajay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sneaking In, and he's too tired to understand what's going on, but yeah kags has nightmares that aren't scary but they stress him, i don't ???? know, literally i cannot make summaries to save my life i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirajay/pseuds/cirajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama has nightmares.<br/>hinata was maybe in his room one night, but he's not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so any criticism at all is very welcome!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kageyama found himself in a field this time.

The sky above was grey, and the field was made up entirely of weeds. He looked around but the weeds went on into the distance, further than he could see. He looked down to see a single, tiny flower, bent in his direction. It was fragile looking, the petals themselves no bigger than his pinkie nail.

Crouching down, he wrapped his hand around the stem and pulled. Nothing happened; the flower barely budged. He pulled again, harder this time, and again nothing happened. Kageyama pulled a third time, and the flower was released from the ground, as was a blinding light. The force of it knocked him backwards, flower clutched tightly in his hand.

This is wrong, he thought. Blinking away the shock of the light, he looked to the flower. The petals were turning brown and dry, crinkling in on themselves and dropping off rapidly into his palm, dying. He jumped as lightening struck in the grey sky, and rain began to fall rapidly. Panicked, he tried to put the flower back into the dirt. The flower stood, yet the petals had all fallen off, and it drooped. The rain fell harder, soaking him. He stared and stared at the dead flower, willing it to live again. It stayed the same. He turned away from it and ran.

Kageyama woke and inhaled heavily. His chest burned intensely, as it always did when he woke up from his dreams as of late. Staring at his ceiling, he desperately tried to cling to the memories of the dream, hoping to find some kind of meaning in it. As usual, nothing came to him. It was becoming routine for him to have bizarre dreams that he could find no meaning in but always seemed to bring fear to him. They had started when he became stressed, and his stress had started because of his stupid teammate.

He glanced at the clock beside him, noting that it was 2:57AM and that it was raining outside. At least the rain was explained. He took in deep breaths, closing his eyes and focussing on getting his heart rate to slow down. He had been having these weird dreams for weeks now, and they showed no signs of stopping. Not that he would notice if there was a sign. He wished his chest would stop burning; it had been like this every night for so long now.

He was trying to work out just what about this last dream was particularly scary – it wasn’t like the dreams he’d had of drowning, or falling, or hearing someone call his name, each time unable to reach them – when he heard a noise at the window. Eyes snapping open, he sat up to see someone climbing through, slipping a little over the ledge. Kageyama did not move. The person stood up, water dripping from their usually fluffy hair, and giving Kageyama an intense stare.

“Hinata?” Kageyama whispered, squinting to see if it were actually him. Hinata did not say anything back, but continued to stare. The two just looked at each other until thunder rolled outside.

“Why are you here?” Kageyama finally asked.

Hinata dropped his stare, looking to the ground. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Kageyama did not know how to respond to that, struggling to wrap his exhausted mind around the situation. “So… you decided… to climb through my window… in the rain… in the middle of the night?”

“I couldn’t sleep because of you,” Hinata replied, still staring at the ground, his hair dripping water onto it.

“What?” Kageyama rubbed his face, yawning and still not understanding what was happening.

Hinata’s intense stare returned. “I haven’t slept properly in weeks, and it’s because of you.”

“How is that my fault?” Kageyama’s brows pulled in, frowning. He was almost angry. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he would have been angrier.

“I…” Hinata paused. “I don’t know, it just is.”

“That’s stupid.”

Hinata simply looked at him in response. Kageyama was slowly considering whether Hinata was actually even in his room, and if he was, whether it was for the same reasons he himself had been waking up with a burning chest every night for weeks on end. Hinata slowly walked over and sat on the foot of Kageyama’s bed.

“This is wrong,” Hinata suddenly said.

“That’s what I’ve been telling myself.” He’d said it without even thinking. He wasn’t even sure this was real, so what did it matter. Kageyama let himself fall back, lying down and closing his eyes.

“What?” Hinata looked confusedly at him.

Kageyama sighed heavily, fatigue making his eyes itch. The burn hadn’t left yet. “You’re not the only one losing sleep.”

“Sorry.”

Did Hinata know exactly what he was apologising for? Kageyama wasn’t sure, so he only said: “Me too.” In his tired state, he wasn’t even sure what he himself meant by it.

The silence stretched for a long time. Hinata broke it. “I shouldn’t have come.”

Kageyama did not look at him. “Probably not.” He was only making it worse, showing up here. He couldn’t stop himself from asking. “Why did you?”

“I was angry, and it seemed like a smart idea at the time. I don’t know what I expected to get out of it.”

Kageyama didn’t know what he expected either. “How was that a smart idea?”

Hinata exhaled heavily. “I don’t know. It just made sense. I’d follow you anywhere.”

Kageyama let the silence stretch a while before responding. “This is another dream.”

“What?” The confusion was clear in Hinata’s voice.

“Nothing,” Kageyama responded. “But I’d follow you too.” He said it because the chance that this was simply another dream was very high, and his exhaustion was beginning to take over.

“Oh,” was all he got in response. After yet another long silence, Hinata stood up and walked over to the window. “I should go.”

“You should,” Kageyama responded, eyes still closed.

“If you need anything, just say so,” Hinata said, pulling open the window. Kageyama opened one eye just a crack, watching Hinata leave. Lightening flashed around him, and Kageyama thought, just for a tiny second, that maybe he believed in angels, before letting himself fall asleep again.

The next day, Hinata gave away no hint that the events of the night before had happened at all. Kageyama was definitely unsure, and continued to tell himself that it was just another dream. The only thing that led him to believe otherwise was the intense stare he caught Hinata giving him, before it changed into a wide smile.

Just another dream, he told himself once more, though he almost wished that it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, any and all criticism is welcome!  
> You can find me on tumblr @ kenm-akozume


End file.
